


What the Future Holds

by Seventypercentstupid



Series: Tony Stark one shots [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Angst, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventypercentstupid/pseuds/Seventypercentstupid
Summary: MC is done hoping and waiting for Tony to finally try for them, and gives in to temptations from another party.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Main Character, Steve Rogers/Main Character/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Main Character
Series: Tony Stark one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061849
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	What the Future Holds

The party was in full swing. With the sun setting and all kinds of alcohol being passed around, everyone was feeling warm and giddy. People were dancing in the middle of the room without a single care, others were sitting at tables, conversing and laughing freely. Near the stage at the front of the space, the top lights had been dimmed and instead replaced with soft flashing lights,

In short, it was the type of party she was  _ not  _ used to.

Once the ceremony was over, they moved indoors and she’d barely moved from her seat since, only getting up to enjoy and milk the open bar stocked with the most expensive liquor. Sam had left the table long ago, and Nat only came back to talk to her every half hour or so. And just like that, she was left alone at the table with her glass(es) of Gin & Tonic.

She was lost in her own thoughts when she heard the chair beside her scrape across the marble floor, making her jump in her seat.

“Some party, huh?” Tony’s eyes scanned across the room as he sat down beside her.

Sitting up straighter in her chair, she felt a sudden wave of nervousness wash over her, “yeah, it’s uh...it’s great.”

“I bet you fifty bucks that Sam,” he pointed to her friend doing rounds of shots with the resident archer, “ends up belly-flopping onto a table,” she held back a laugh, “or something in that spectrum of dumb things to do.” 

“I see your fifty and raise you to a hundred,” she challenged and a grin emerged from his tightly pressed lips as they both turned their attention to Sam and Clint, “that birdbrain 1 and 2 over there will make a catastrophically disastrous attempt at stealing that swan over there,” she pointed to where Clint was suspiciously eyeing the ice-sculpture at the corner, whispering to Sam and pointing accusingly.

He let out a hearty laugh, “y’know what, I don’t doubt that in the slightest, seeing as how they’ve somehow managed to drink the bar dry of whiskey,” he raised his glass that was unusually filled with brandy.

“So,” he started, “when are we gonna see those dance moves? A little birdie told me that you can swing pretty good.”

She rolled her eyes playfully, “whoever told you that was a liar. I’ve never once in my life been able to dance.”

Looking up at the ceiling and groaning, he wasn’t satisfied with her answer and didn’t for a second buy her excuse. “That’s not true, I know you can at least do a shimmy,” he teased, which in turn earned him a glare.

“That’s what you wanna see? A shimmy? How classy of you, Mr. Stark,” She scoffed and dramatically tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked away from him, oblivious to him adoringly looking her up and down.

“So I was thinking,” he started but was quickly cut off by the burst of excitement from Pepper, who wrapped her arms around his shoulders lovingly.

“I am loving this venue,” she said, looking around and admiring her surroundings, “I’m so glad we got to come here!” 

Tony looked up at Pepper with a sweet and gentle smile, caressing her arm with his hand. He looked peaceful, his eyes locked on Pepper, full of love and adoration.

_ Something she would never have with him. _

Before Pepper could continue her rambles and talk about her and Tony’s future together even more (she was sure if she heard a baby name, she would’ve exploded), Rhodey came over and clapped Tony on the shoulder, Pepper giving him a hug and a wide smile.

She gave him a hug, even receiving a kiss on the cheek as they parted, “I’m so glad to see you could all make it,” he said, smiling brightly.

“Congratulations, this really is a beautiful setup,” Pepper complimented.

Rhodey chuckled slightly, “thanks, I thought it was a little bit much, then again I don’t suppose the groom gets a lot of say in wedding planning,” everyone laughed, though hers seemed to sound a little too forced, “but whatever makes the wife happy, makes me happy,” god, everything was so lovey-dovey and sappy, it made her almost want to throw up.

Screw love, why couldn’t she have what everyone else seemed to attain so easily?

Pepper gasped as an upbeat song started playing, “I love this song! Tony, babe, come dance with me,” she took his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. He went easily, smiling at Pepper with such passion.

She had to admit it, she’d never seen Tony happier than now. Ever since he and Pepper started dating, he had almost become a different person. His smile was wider and he was more enthusiastic and high-spirited when she saw him. He even started taking days off from work, could you imagine?

The look on her face must’ve been too gloomy and somber as Rhodey placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “you okay?” he asked worriedly.

She nodded, “I’m fine...thanks.”

He pursed his lips, but didn’t think much more of it and nodded nonetheless. He had long ago figured out her feelings for Tony, or at least that was what he thought it was. To her, however, it was something that just grew more every time she looked at him.

It was something that made her wonder what his lips would feel like, if they were really as soft as they appeared to be. She imagined how he’d look in the mornings, when the sunlight would flow through the room and wrap around his skin. She wondered if he’d whisper sweet nothings tenderly into her ear when they were alone and the world was quiet.

She imagined what it would be like when she’d see him after work. Would he wrap his arms around her waist, pull her close, and inhale her sweet scent that he’d grown to love, or would he kiss her neck and tell her all about his day. 

Of course, she let these be what they originally were: thoughts. She didn’t dare to share these hopeful wishes with anyone. Not that it would matter in the end, he probably already does those with Pepper.

“Well, I’m off to try and sober Sam up before he breaks something,” Rhodey says, knocking her out of her daydreaming trance.

She called his name as he found a glass of water, “congratulations, I’m really happy for you,” he returned her smile before walking away.

The upbeat tempo in the air was quickly swapped with a slow song, forcing her to keep her eyes on her glass, a desperate attempt to avoid seeing Tony and Pepper as they slowly swayed in each others’ embrace. 

Despite that, temptation had found her soon after, and as luck would have it, the happy couple was in the middle of her sight the second she looked up. Tony was resting his cheek closely to Pepper’s, whispering into her ear. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, pulling them closer to each other.

Moments passed and she was still watching them, a mix of envy and guilt building up uneasily inside her chest. Suddenly, her eyes locked with the dark brown ones of Tony. He seemed to be entranced by her, staring for a while as he swayed with another woman in his arms. As fast as it had happened, he realised exactly what he was doing and quickly looked away, pretending that nothing had happened.

Heavy footsteps approached her and she was greeted by Steve walking over, waving softly at her, “there you are.” 

“Hey, Steve,” she sighed, hoping that he didn’t notice the drop in her mood, how her demeanor was completely different from before when they had met in the courtyard earlier in the evening, his sweet charm making her laugh. 

“This wasn’t exactly the friendly welcome I was hoping for,” he joked as he sat down in the chair beside her, the one Tony had previously sat in a mere 15 minutes ago. 

“No, sorry, it’s just-” she rubbed her temples and let out a frustrated groan before looking up at him again and giving him a half-smile, “sorry.”

“No worries,” he assured her and leaned back, placing an arm around the back of her chair, “nice ceremony huh?”

“Yeah, it’s beautiful,” she’d never been to a beach wedding before, and while she didn't appreciate the sand in her shoes, the view and fresh air weren’t one to complain about. 

She wouldn’t mind having a beach wedding one day, granted she finds someone who she could see herself spending the rest of her life with, someone who appreciates her, who listens and laughs with her.

And just like that, her eyes landed back on him, Tony, and her head was clouded with the millions of possibilities about the wonderful life they could have led together. But she knew better, and so she pushed those thoughts away. 

Steve followed her gaze and cleared his throat, “would you like to dance?” he held out his hand, and she was hesitant but took it in the end. It wasn’t as if staring at a man she could never have would do her any better. 

His big, gentle, promising hands that held her own with such care led her to the dance floor, his grip never faltering for even a second.

Steve wrapped an arm around her waist and her hand with the other. She held onto his shoulders with her free hand, and for a while, they just held each other close and swayed in time to the music.

She could feel his breath near her ear, his fingers finally intertwining with hers. It made her stomach flip, not used to the normally unfamiliar affection. She leaned against him and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, feeling more peaceful and calm than ever before.

While others around them danced in a soft sway, they moved slowly in a circle, more focused on the warmth of the other than the actual dance. She buried her face into his neck, hearing him swallow nervously as she did so. She hoped he felt what she was feeling.

Seconds passed, maybe minutes, or even hours. She couldn’t tell, too caught up in the tempo of the song and the steady beat of his heart to care, the safe feeling she experienced drowning out everything else around them. 

Suddenly, Steve pulled back, licking his lips and gazing at her with the entrancing soft blue eyes of his, “do you want to get out of here?” he asked. 

She’d never heard him so shaky, his voice quivering slightly with every breath, but she knew that he held promise. Promise of what, she was yet to know, but she’d like to find out.

“Yeah,” she whispered and he nodded firmly. He took their intertwined hands and led them back to her table, collecting her purse and saying their goodbyes to the others.

As they headed for the door, she looked back to the dance floor to find Tony looking back at her. It made her pause, the look of uncertainty on his face, his eyebrow raised and mouth parted slightly.

She liked to think that one day he would try. One day, he would stop distracting himself with work and worrying about what the future would hold for him. She had hoped that he would sit down and have an honest conversation about  _ them  _ and that he would let her see that vulnerability that he hides so well, the person behind the suit, the money, and the fame. She liked to think that they would be the ones dancing closely right now, or even the ones sneaking out.

But it was too late. 

She mentally shook herself as she blinked, looking away and walking out of the reception, leaving behind the look of heartbreak on Tony’s face as tears escaped from the eyes of both parties. 


End file.
